The invention relates to a secure interchangeable charm earring system. In particular, the invention is an earring that is intended for use with a pieced ear, wherein a charm may be quickly and easily placed on the earring.
Earrings are a popular accessory worn by people of all age groups. Hangings earrings have become popular and allow the wearer a greater design choice. Because of the configuration of most earrings, however, the wearer is limited to the particular design of the piece of jewelry. The construction of a typical earring does not allow a charm or pendent to be added.
Thus, there exists a need for an earring on which a charm may be added and secured. Such an earring should be equipped with a blocked end in order to secure the charm in place on the earring when worn through a pieced ear.
My previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,186, discloses an earring with a pendent and a circumjacent spiral portion. The earring hangs down from the pierced hole but does not allow for a charm to be added thereto.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.